


Bubbles

by Ariss_Tenoh



Category: Sentou Yousei Yukikaze | Battle Fairy Snowstorm
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariss_Tenoh/pseuds/Ariss_Tenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack learns the benefits of having a bubble bath with Rei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

Jack's fist delivered a light knock on the closed door.

 

He didn't know why he knocked. A remnant of his manners when he used to live with his wife perhaps. He'd always believed in giving her some privacy in case she wanted it.

 

There was no reply or any voice calling from behind the door to enter. Jack resisted the urge to sigh. He knew who was in the bathroom, of course. He also knew that person's habit of not answering a call, whether a person's call or a phone call, or a knock on a door in the hopes that whoever came looking for him would give up and go away.

 

For a moment, the sheer childishness of the behavior made Jack want to grab that person and give him a hard tug on the ear. That was decidedly unwise, Jack thought wryly, when said person happened to share your bed and life.

 

With a resigned feeling sinking in his chest, he twisted the doorknob and stepped into the bathroom.

 

There in the middle of the white tiled floor, Rei lay in an enormous iron bathtub. His head was thrown back and a small white towel was rolled up to support his neck against the tub's edge.

 

His eyes lazily moved to his right to look at Jack.

 

Jack swallowed.

 

There was something about Rei and water. Being submerged in water seemed to induce a softer version of his lover, like a cat wallowing in a patch of sunlight. 

 

"Jack?"

 

Jack blinked. He could almost hear her say his name in that same tone. He shook his head. No. No, Anne's voice was never that soft and enquiring. She had a strong character, like his, and her words were always firm and to the point.

 

_So different from Rei._ Jack wondered what that said about his choice of partners.

 

"Nothing. I just wanted to check on you. You've been in here for an hour." He closed the door and walked further into the bathroom. 

 

Technically, it was the senior officers's bathroom. But after the bathroom on the upper level was revamped with several showerheads, no one used this one anymore. Only Rei seemed to like taking an old fashioned bath instead of a quick pounding shower.

 

He wondered who had ordered this huge tub from Earth. Someone in the higher-ups had to, but Jack had never seen anyone in particular come to this bathroom with any degree of frequency.

 

Except Rei, that is. 

 

Barefooted and dressed in an old T-shirt and worn jeans, he pulled the low stool that stood beside the tub and sat down carefully on it. He was of the opinion that it might break one day if he sat too quickly on it.

 

Rei continued to lounge in the tub and said nothing. He darted a few looks at Jack and the box he held in his hands but didn't ask what was in it.

 

It was a trait Jack liked in Rei, the patience -and indifference- to let the world come to him in its own time.

 

Rei's right foot was dangling over the edge of the tub, the pale skin of his foot looked even paler with the suds from his bubble bath. A spark of arousal went through Jack at that white foot and the delicate arch of its heel, like a ballet dancer's curved feet. Rei would surely kill him if he made that comparison.

 

Jack settled for a smile and reached out to move a wet lock of hair from Rei's eyes. Rei gave a minute smile, a slight curving of a corner of his mouth, and leaned a little to brush his cheek against Jack's hand.

 

_A cat. A cat that lets you pet it but isn't going to do more than that to accommodate you._

He repressed a chuckle and said, "I got you a little birthday present."

 

He watched Rei's grey eyes widen a little with some unidentified emotion. He was never sure if Rei preferred him to _forget_ his birthday or if he should remember it. There was probably a story behind Rei's nonchalant mien when it came to his birthday, but Jack didn't want to ask.

 

The water in the tub sloshed over the edge, the scent of green apples from Rei's shower gel wafted in the air, and Rei's hand plucked at the dark blue ribbons that were wrapped around the plain brown box. He turned more fully towards Jack and lifted the box's lid with one hand.

 

"Oh...."

 

Inwardly, Jack smiled. He _had_ thought Rei would like it.

 

With both hands, Rei reached inside the box and took out the gift.

 

It was a miniature model of B-3 Yukikaze, Rei's personal plane and not-so-secret sweetheart.

 

"Jack..." Grey eyes looked from the model to Jack's own blue eyes. "Thank you."

 

"Hey.. I thought you'd like it." Jack carded his fingers through Rei's wet hair and leaned in to kiss him.

 

"I do." Came Rei's soft reply after they kissed.

 

"Then I'm glad." 

 

They held each other's gaze. There was no need to say anything. Contentment permeated the room like a warm underwater current. A current that ran from one partner to the other.

 

Rei lifted himself from the tub and slowly stepped out of it, still holding the plane in one hand.

 

The water and soapsuds ran down Rei's bare body teasing and drawing the eyes to what it barely concealed. Jack ran an appreciative eye over his lover's lean form, all sharply defined lines and no softness in sight.

 

_Nothing like Anne._ And Jack was glad. That old pain was fading and it was time he allowed it to become a mere negligent scar of his past. 

 

He was jerked back to reality by a hand pushing him off the stool. 

 

"Rei..," Jack began.

 

"I should thank you for the present." Rei's voice didn't change its soft, low tone but his eyes had a strange glitter in them.

 

"You already did." Jack said with a hint of caution. Sometimes even he didn't have a good handle on Rei's current mood.

 

The hand pushed him right to the floor. Jack's faded orange T-shirt was slowly soaking water as it made contact with the white tiles. Rei's other hand gently placed the small plane model on the stool. 

 

"Not properly," Rei murmured and there was a definite touch of seduction in those words and in that gaze.

 

Jack soon found himself lying on the floor of the senior officers bathroom exchanging a passionate kiss with his naked lover. He couldn't remember if he'd locked the door.

 

Rei shifted and straddled Jack's hips. The weight of Rei's body on that area of his anatomy made Jack moan. 

 

As Rei's hands divested Jack of his shirt and were working on his jeans, Jack thought it might be a good idea to check on Rei regularly while he was taking his long baths.

 

~ End ~

**Author's Note:**

> Written on August 17 2005 as a birthday fic for Manon to go along with the cute fanart she received. This fic is set sometime before episode.1
> 
> In the Sentou Yousei Yukikaze Kaisetsu Manual, which was translated by a friend of a friend of mine, we're told that Jack had a wife called Anne whom he divorced half a year later after joining FAF.


End file.
